


Kidnappée

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray





	Kidnappée

****Cet OS a été co-écrit avec beaucoup de plaisirs avec**[ **Caropat07** ](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1845329/caropat07)**(pensez à aller faire un tour sur ses merveilleuses fictions ).**  
  
HOLY SHIT CONTEST**

**Titre: Kidnappée**

**Personnage(s): Alice/Riley**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http : / / www . damn-addict-lemon . com/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

**ALICE**

**0o0o0**

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de lire un magasine lorsque j'entendis des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Il était rare que Riley parte aussi urgemment. Je tendis l'oreille dans l'attente du cliquetis m'annonçant qu'il refermait la porte à clé derrière lui comme il en avait l'habitude depuis qu'il m'avait enlevée mais n'entendis rien.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre afin de vérifier qu'il partait et vis sa voiture démarrer en trombe et disparaître au coin de la rue.

C'était bizarre, vraiment.

Jamais il n'avait omis de fermer derrière lui.

Depuis qu'il m'avait kidnappée, j'avais réussi à gagner sa confiance petit à petit. De la cave, lieu de mon incarcération au début, j'avais eu droit à passer quelques heures dans la cuisine puis dans la bibliothèque en récompense de mon comportement exemplaire. Depuis peu, j'avais même le droit de dormir dans une vraie chambre avec une fenêtre. Je pouvais également me balader librement dans toute la maison.

Seul l'extérieur m'était proscrit.

Je sortis de ma chambre doucement, m'attendant presque à le voir m'attendre dehors pour vérifier que je ne parte pas, mais il n'était pas là.

\- Riley ? demandai-je.

Aucune réponse.

Curieuse, je descendis les marches à mon tour et me postai devant la porte d'entrée. Lentement, j'avançai.

La peur me tiraillait le ventre.

Je voulais ouvrir et partir, c'était d'ailleurs probablement ma seule chance de m'échapper mais j'étais effrayée.

Qu'allais-je trouver à l'extérieur ?

Etait-il en train de me tester ?

Lentement, je tendis la main et touchai la poignée. Je la tournai délicatement, sans faire de bruit, comme s'il était là quelque part dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment que je fasse une erreur.

La poignée tourna sans opposer une quelconque résistance et j'entrouvris délicatement la porte de quelques centimètres pour jeter un œil inquiet à l'extérieur. Là encore, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit derrière pour me réprimander mais il n'y avait personne.

J'ouvris entièrement la porte et respirai l'air frais qui s'engouffrait par l'ouverture. C'était la première fois depuis des mois et les odeurs de l'extérieur m'avaient grandement manqué. Le parfum des fleurs, celui de l'herbe fraîchement coupée ou celui de la rosée matinale. La seule fois où j'avais pu les sentir c'était en ouvrant la fenêtre de ma chambre, les alarmes s'étaient alors déclenchées et Riley était entré dans une colère noire.

Un sourire illumina mon visage tandis que j'osais un pas tremblant dehors.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait exactement mais j'étais sûre que ce serait ma seule et unique chance de partir.

Quelque part, je me plaisais ici.

Même plus.

Beaucoup plus.

En fait, si je voulais être totalement honnête, c'était Riley qui me retenait. Et pas que prisonnière.

D'un pas hésitant, je descendis les marches du perron pour me retrouver dans l'allée de gravier. J'avançais tout doucement, mon cœur me hurlant de rester pour lui qui avait pris plus soin de moi en quelques mois que ma famille en dix huit ans. Ma tête me criait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de partir sans aucun regret ni retour en arrière.

Sur le trottoir, je me stoppai en même temps que la réalité de mes sentiments m'assaillait.

Je l'aimais.

C'était complètement fou et stupide, farfelu et déraisonné mais j'avais énormément de sentiments pour cet homme qui m'avait enlevée un soir de juin. J'avais appris à le connaître, je savais qu'elles avaient été ses motivations. J'avais appris à composer avec son côté sombre également.

Je me retournai pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la maison qui avait été ma prison jusqu'à ce matin, je soupirai et me mis à courir le plus vite possible sans un regard en arrière.

J'avais une vie heureuse avant. Les seules questions que je me posais concernaient ma garde-robe, quels garçons j'autorisais à porter mon sac, quelles filles je considérais comme mes amies, et comment faire plaisir à ceux que j'aimais.

J'étais de celles qui ne laissaient pas passer un seul mois sans me rendre dans un salon de beauté, pour des séances de spa, des épilations, des manucures, des massages… Bref, j'aimais prendre soin de mon corps, voulant être sous mon meilleur jour pour mon petit-ami du moment, Jasper Hale.

Je l'avais rencontré en fréquentant Rosalie Hale, sa sœur jumelle, que j'avais connue à mon entrée au collège. Depuis, nous étions inséparables, nous montrant assez garces parce que populaires et au corps parfait. Un soir où Rosalie dormait chez moi, Jasper était passé pour lui apporter sa brosse à cheveux qu'elle avait oubliée.

Et ce fut le coup de foudre. Il faut dire que Jasper était très bien fait, à l'allure soignée et virile. Il avait beau avoir les cheveux longs, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était très intelligent et sportif. Mon plaisir était d'aller le voir à l'entraînement de base-ball. Et son côté gentleman tout en restant sauvage me plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

Notre premier rendez-vous s'était très bien passé, et nous avions décidé de tenter l'aventure. Mais au fil du temps, mes sentiments s'émoussaient, et j'étais sûre que c'était pareil pour lui.

Quand Riley m'avait kidnappée, j'avais cru que c'était la fin du monde, la fin de ma vie, la fin du bonheur. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je doutais de ça. J'aurais plaquée Jasper, si Riley n'était pas intervenu. Nous nous serions sûrement disputés, nous faisant beaucoup de mal avec nos paroles.

Je quittais le lycée à la hâte. C'était mon dernier jour en tant que lycéenne et je venais de terminer ma dernière heure. A la rentrée prochaine, j'entrais à l'université et ce soir, j'allais bien sûr fêter ça comme il se devait. Je descendis les marches conduisant à l'extérieur tout en jetant mon sac sur mon épaule. Je souris en pensant à ma soirée. Mes parents étant absents, chose habituelle, j'étais l'organisatrice de la soirée. Rosalie m'avait bien aidée et comme elle avait fini avant moi aujourd'hui, elle devait probablement déjà y être.

Je passais les portes battantes du bâtiment de littérature et me mis à farfouiller dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés de voiture. Les trouvant, je pris la direction du parking.

Je soupirai en pensant à demain. C'était la remise des diplômes et comme toujours depuis ma naissance, j'allais être seule. Personne de ma famille ne serait présent.

Ni mes parents.

Ni mes frères.

J'aurais dû y être habituée depuis le temps mais rien n'y faisait. Alors je faisais tout pour me faire remarquer, n'importe quoi pour qu'ils me voient, qu'ils réalisent que j'existe enfin. Je découchais, j'organisais des tas de soirées sans prendre la peine de ranger ensuite, je dépensais des milliers de dollars tous les jours mais là encore, personne ne faisait attention à moi.

Toute à mes pensées, je ne pris pas garde que j'étais arrivée devant ma voiture. Je soupirai et secouai la tête pour me sortir ces mauvaises pensées de l'esprit, leur ignorance me gâchait suffisamment la vie, hors de question de me bousiller la soirée.

J'appuyai sur le bouton de déverrouillage de ma Porsche lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je n'y fis pas attention, le lycée était un endroit qui regorgeait de monde à toute heure de la journée. J'aurais peut-être dû me méfier.

Les pas s'approchèrent de plus en plus rapidement, la personne semblait courir maintenant. J'ouvris ma portière lorsque quelqu'un me tira en arrière pour me plaquer contre son dos. Je voulais crier mais un mouchoir obstruait déjà mon nez et ma bouche, m'obligeant à respirer l'odeur désagréable imbibée dessus. Je tentai de me débattre, envoyant les mains en arrière, donnant des coups de pieds, me tortillant dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que mes forces m'abandonnent. Mes paupières se firent lourdes, ma respiration se ralentit et ce fut l'obscurité.

Le trou noir.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans le noir, et j'avais un affreux mal de tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Je me souvenais du dernier jour de cours, du chemin pour retourner à ma voiture, puis les pas dans mon dos…

Qui m'avait enlevée ? Pour quelle raison ? Si c'était pour m'échanger contre une rançon, le kidnappeur s'était bien planté : mon père n'avait sûrement même pas remarqué ma disparition. Et puis, depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Quel jour étions-nous ? Quelle heure était-il ?

Je m'assis avec précaution, ne voulant pas augmenter la douleur qui pulsait sous mon crâne. J'étais sur une surface assez moelleuse, donc je n'étais pas sur le sol. C'était déjà ça… A tâtons, je bougeai mes jambes et découvris que le matelas était en hauteur, et je supposai que j'étais sur un lit.

J'entendais des bruits assourdis, dans une autre pièce. Si je criais, que m'arriverait-il ? Mon ravisseur allait-il me frapper ? Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu mes pensées, une porte s'ouvrit, et je pus voir une silhouette descendre un escalier. Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi, geste de protection futile s'il en est.

La silhouette se fit plus concrète, et je pus constater qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme. Il alluma la lumière, m'éblouissant cruellement, et je dus fermer à moitié les yeux, avant de réussir à voir correctement. J'avais devant moi un jeune homme assez bien fait, grand, brun avec des cheveux en épi au sommet de sa tête. Il était assez mince bien qu'une musculature parfaite se dessinait sous son t-shirt blanc négligemment porté sur un jean noir élimé par le temps. Son regard était triste et sombre et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus de la peine pour lui. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec la situation, qu'il en était même peiné et que la vie avait dû être difficile pour lui. Il avait environ la vingtaine mais semblait usé et fatigué. Ma pitié pour ce jeune homme fut bien vite oubliée lorsque je me rappelai comment j'avais atterri ici.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Lui crachai-je.

Il n'était pas intimidant, et la colère était ce que j'avais de meilleur pour cacher mon intérêt pour lui.

-Tu as mal à la tête ?

Il était devin ou quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne m'as pas enlevée pour jouer au docteur, je me trompe ?

Il soupira mais me tendit deux comprimés et une bouteille d'eau. Je les pris, non sans lui lancer un regard noir.

-On m'a dit que ça donnait souvent des maux de tête, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu enlèves souvent les gens comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Répétai-je.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ? Railla le type en face de moi.

-Si c'est pour l'argent, vous pouvez tout de suite me relâcher, vous n'aurez rien de mes parents. J'ai de l'argent, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir ! Je vais être en retard pour la soirée de mon amie !

L'inconnu ricana.

-Je crois bien que tu l'as ratée, ta fameuse soirée. Si ça peut te consoler, ils se sont inquiétés pour toi.

Je me levai, prête à lui bondir dessus, mais il attrapa mes poignets avant que je puisse le frapper.

-On se calme beauté, sinon il t'arrivera malheur ! Maintenant, tu vas te tenir tranquille. J'ai des courses à faire. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Je baissai le regard sur mes vêtements, me rendant compte avec horreur que j'avais les mêmes habits que… Quand déjà ? Où était mon sac ? Mon portable ?

-Je veux mon portable ! Et des habits propres ! Et à manger, parce que j'ai faim. Mais pas ces trucs gras des fast-foods, c'est trop salé. Et si tu t'obstines vraiment à me garder ici, alors par pitié, amène-moi de quoi m'occuper ! Sinon je crie jusqu'à ce que tu sois sourd.

Et j'étais capable de le faire.

Il avait soupiré et était reparti comme il était venu, non sans refermer la porte derrière lui. La seule différence était que j'avais de l'eau et de la lumière.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait apporté avec lui de l'eau, un repas chaud ainsi que tout ce que je lui avais demandé à l'exception de mon téléphone portable, ce qui en soit n'était pas étonnant. Quel genre de kidnappeur aurait-il été s'il m'avait donné la possibilité de communiquer avec l'extérieur ?

Le lendemain, il m'avait installé une télévision et je me souvenais avoir parcouru les chaines de manière frénétique, zappant des heures entières à la recherche d'un flash d'information indiquant mon enlèvement mais il n'en fut rien.

Au bout du troisième ou peut-être du quatrième jour, j'appris que j'avais fugué et comme j'étais majeure, personne ne me recherchait. Ce fut un coup dur pour moi. Les larmes de désespoir me montèrent immédiatement aux yeux. Je n'étais pas une mère, je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais pensé à en devenir une, j'étais bien trop jeune pour me préoccuper de ça. Je n'étais pas un père non plus. Mais j'étais une sœur et en tant que telle, je savais que j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour retrouver un de mes frères s'il l'un d'eux était venu à disparaître.

Quels genres de parents, de frères ou même d'amis laissaient tomber une fille, une sœur ou une amie après seulement quelques jours de disparition ?

Etaient-ils tellement occupés pendant leurs vacances à Hawaï ou à la Barbade pour ne pas prendre la peine de se préoccuper de l'endroit où j'étais ?

Etais-je si insignifiante à leurs yeux ?

Je reniflai bruyamment au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur Riley, enfin, si c'était son vrai nom d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai vu les nouvelles, est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-il réellement inquiet.

Mon cœur se remit à battre alors que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que mes battements s'étaient ralentis. Mes poumons se gonflèrent, je repris une grande inspiration, réalisant également que je me retenais d'emmagasiner de l'oxygène. Pour la première fois, l'espoir s'insinua en moi. Sournoisement. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour moi. Après ce que je venais de réaliser sur ma famille et mes amis, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non de laisser l'espoir d'être importante aux yeux de quelqu'un m'envahir de cette façon.

Lorsqu'il réalisa dans quel état lamentable je me trouvais, il s'approcha timidement de moi et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit. Sa cuisse se colla à la mienne et il mit ses mains sur ses jambes visiblement gêné de ne pas savoir où les poser exactement.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Ses yeux légèrement humides, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer lui aussi, ne contredirent pas ces paroles. Je baissai la tête et fixai le sol.

\- Vous leur avez demandé une rançon ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix enrouée par mes sanglots.

Je savais qu'ils étaient au moins deux pour avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises un autre homme discuter avec Riley.

Il soupira avant de lâcher un tout petit oui.

La réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

\- Et ils refusent de la payer… soufflai-je. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont préféré dire que j'avais fugué…

Ce n'était pas tellement une question, plus une constatation en fait. Le silence se fit autour de moi, je n'étais rien pour eux. J'aurais dû m'y attendre en fait, leurs absences lors des moments importants de ma vie auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Quelque part, je m'en doutais mais toujours pareil, j'avais espéré que cette fois-ci, ce serait différent, que cette fois-ci, ils montreraient un peu d'égard, ne serait-ce que pour tromper le monde d'apparence auquel nous appartenions. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait en quelque sorte en déclarant que j'avais fugué.

\- Je suis désolé…

Riley me sortit de mes sombres pensées et je levai mes yeux vers lui. Je haussais les épaules dans un geste que je voulais nonchalant mais la peine s'écoulant librement de mes yeux trahit mon attitude.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… dis-je après m'être raclée la gorge.

Si ma famille n'en avait rien à faire de moi, car s'était bien ça, l'argent n'était pas un problème pour eux, je ne voyais pas pourquoi leur donner la satisfaction d'être touchée par leur abandon.

Son regard me happa et je pus lire en eux une espèce de détermination nouvelle émanant de Riley.

L'instant d'après, il passait un bras autour de mes épaules et je me retrouvais assise sur ses genoux, à l'abri dans son étreinte réconfortante. J'étais juste bien. Mieux que jamais je ne l'avais été à vrai dire. Et je m'étais laissée aller complètement.

J'avais pleuré en lui racontant mes maux.

J'avais reniflé en lui racontant mes peines.

J'avais ri nerveusement en lui racontant mes douleurs.

Des heures durant, il m'avait écoutée sagement, ne parlant que pour me pousser à lui en dire davantage. Jamais il n'avait desserré ses bras autour de mon corps. Envahie par la chaleur de son étreinte, je me sentais comprise et en sécurité.

Dès lors, tout avait changé entre nous. Il m'avait permis de sortir petit à petit de cette pièce pour arpenter librement la maison. Nous avions fait plus ample connaissance, ou du moins moi car après cet événement, je n'avais plus vraiment de secret pour lui. Il était devenu au final un jeune homme normal avec moi, me parlant comme son égale à l'exception des moments où son complice dont il n'avait que très peu parlé revenait. Le Riley sombre et manipulateur qui m'avait enlevée reparaissait pour disparaître à nouveau lorsque l'homme repartait.

Lorsque Riley était lui-même, il était insouciant et drôle et le regard qu'il portait sur moi me faisait me sentir importante et aimée. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je m'imaginais des choses ou s'il nourrissait réellement des sentiments à mon égard mais ce dont j'étais sûre c'était que moi je ressentais pour lui.

Je l'aimais.

D'un amour emprunt de complexité.

D'une manière inextricable.

J'avais gardé mes sentiments pour moi, ne sachant pas ce qu'il adviendrait réellement de moi si j'avais le malheur de me déclarer. J'avais bien trop peur de l'effrayer et de l'éloigner. Tremblante à l'idée que lui aussi pourrait me tourner le dos car aussi dérangé que cela pouvait paraître, je n'avais que lui maintenant. Lui qui m'avait enlevée à ma vie triste et misérable.

La sienne n'avait pas été de tout repos comme ses yeux l'avaient laissé présager lors de notre premier échange. Sa mère l'avait vendu lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent à un proxénète en échange de quoi acheter sa dose. Il avait vécu un temps pour satisfaire les fantasmes dérangés d'hommes pervers avant de réussir à s'enfuir.

A tout juste seize ans, il avait lutté pour survivre, gardant au fond de lui une cassure profonde que le temps s'écoulant ne parviendrait jamais à effacer ni même à atténuer. Je savais qu'il faisait toujours des cauchemars, toutes les nuits ou presque je l'entendais de ma chambre supplier pour qu'on le laisse, hurler pour qu'on arrête de le toucher et pleurer pour avoir la paix. Cette paix ne viendrait probablement jamais, tant qu'il ne serait pas lui aussi en paix avec lui-même, en paix avec sa vie passée, il ne trouverait jamais le repos de l'esprit.

Il le savait.

Tout comme je savais qu'il se sentait indigne d'être désiré et aimé pour lui et non pour ses atouts.

Moi je l'aimais.

Tous les jours un peu plus.

Inconditionnellement et irrévocablement.

Mais j'avais peur.

Vraiment peur.

**0o0o0**

**Riley**

**0o0o0**

Je pourrais l'appeler mon oxygène. Une chose indispensable, qui me faisait vivre, qui arrivait à réparer mon âme blessée et trahie.

Elle était arrivée dans ma vie comme un boulet de canon. Un jour j'étais désespéré, et je m'étais retrouvé dans les filets de James, et le lendemain, j'avais envie de caresser la joue d'Alice, endormie sous l'effet des somnifères.

Nous avions tout mis en place, avec mon complice, pour nous faire des couilles en or, mais le plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Nous devions échanger Alice contre une rançon, mais personne n'avait payé, et Alice était restée. Prenant mon cœur en otage au passage.

Bien sûr, au départ elle avait été en colère, elle avait mal pris les choses. Mais quand elle avait vu comment les informations parlaient d'elle, sa famille allant jusqu'à mentir et passer sous silence notre demande de rançon, elle avait été blessée. Ses larmes m'avaient ému, et même si je ne savais pas comment la réconforter, elle accepta mes gestes maladroits et me raconta sa vie.

Ma vie n'avait pas été facile, et j'avais dû me battre pour survivre. Si on pouvait appeler ça survivre, en tout cas avant l'arrivée d'Alice, parce que je ne supportais pas les contacts physiques, et je me sentais obligé de me montrer dur pour être respecté.

La sienne était pourtant presque aussi difficile. Elle avait vécu dans un univers bourré de fric, entre des parents absents et des frères qui passaient plus de temps avec leurs conquêtes de la semaine qu'avec leur sœur. Bref, elle était livrée à elle-même, tout en voyant sa famille n'avoir aucun respect pour elle, aucune reconnaissance. Elle aurait été transparente que ça aurait été la même chose.

Je savais que si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais fait toutes les bêtises qui auraient rendues mes parents fous : drogue, alcool, cigarettes, fugue dans la nuit, et surtout, dépenser leur sale fric dans toutes les conneries possibles.

Pourtant Alice n'avait rien fait de cela. Elle avait su rester fière, et avait pris son parti, remplaçant sa famille par ses amis. J'avais compris pourquoi elle tenait tant à la fête de son amie, qui était plus importante à ses yeux que son père, sa mère ou ses frères. Et rien que pour son courage face à la situation, elle avait gagné mon respect.

Après sa crise de larmes et ses confidences, j'avais tout fait pour la rendre heureuse, ou au moins améliorer son quotidien. Et en passant du temps avec elle, j'avais réussi à me dévoiler peu à peu, laissant sortir ma rage. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, alors je ne lui avais pas tout raconté, mais elle avait saisi l'essentiel. Alice était très intelligente.

C'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvé à l'aimer. Ça avait été faible au début, mais mes sentiments s'étaient amplifiés pour devenir écrasants, délicieusement imposants. Je n'avais jamais eu de sentiments aussi forts, même pour mon ex-petite amie Bree.

Mes sentiments pour Alice avaient évolué, mais j'ignorais ce qu'il en était pour elle. James disait que je ne devais pas me prendre la tête pour elle, qu'un jour je me lasserais, ou qu'elle partirait sans aucun remord. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire, et c'est pour ça que j'étais caché, la maison où nous retenions Alice bien dans mon champ de vision.

Je voulais voir ce qu'elle allait faire. La porte était ouverte, les alarmes débranchées, et j'avais pris la voiture, voulant lui faire croire que je partais pour un long moment. Soit elle s'enfuyait, et dans ce cas je m'étais promis de me tuer pour échapper à la prison et parce que vivre sans elle me serait impossible, soit elle restait et me rendait heureux, extrêmement heureux même.

J'attendais… Il ne s'était écoulé à peine que quelques minutes depuis que j'avais gagné ma cachette mais j'eus l'impression de passer des heures entières avant de voir la porte s'entrouvrir légèrement.

Mon cœur entreprit une course folle à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Elle voulait sortir, partir, me quitter et bien que je me doutais que **ses** sentiments à mon égard n'étaient pas aussi forts que les miens, j'eus du mal à ne pas courir vers cette porte et la refermer pour la garder éternellement à mes côtés.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas sortir de ma cachette et lui laisser son libre arbitre.

J'avais peur.

Plus que ça même.

J'étais terrifié de la perdre.

Terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle puisse me quitter sans se retourner.

Lorsque son joli minois apparut de l'encadrement de la porte, je serrai les poings jusqu'à m'en exploser les jointures. Elle fit quelques pas à l'extérieur et je tombai à genoux sous le coup de la douleur qui perforait mon être de part en part.

Elle allait vraiment partir et me laisser.

Elle se posta sur le perron, leva la tête et ferma les yeux en prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais avant qu'un magnifique sourire illumine son visage d'ange.

Elle devait se sentir oppressée dans cette maison. Je devais être responsable de son étouffement et quelque part je m'en voulais.

C'était dur de la voir si bien, elle semblait si heureuse et épanouie à tel point que je m'en voulais d'avoir voulu la garder si longtemps à mes côtés. J'avais été égoïste, je le réalisais maintenant.

Elle s'avança d'un pas timide sur l'allée, regardant autour d'elle afin d'être sûre que je n'y étais plus. Les quelques mètres parcourus me fendirent le cœur. Plus elle avançait et plus je la perdais.

Arrivée sur le trottoir, elle soupira et se retourna vers la maison. Cette maison devait représenter son enfer. Elle y avait été séquestrée contre son gré, je ne doutais même pas de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir en la regardant pour la dernière fois. Une prison, voilà ce que c'était. Et moi, son geôlier. Celui qui l'avait arrachée à sa vie, ses amis et sa famille bien que pour eux, ce n'était pas vraiment une perte.

Et je méritais toute cette douleur écrasante, je me consolais avec l'espoir qu'elle puisse être heureuse loin de mon monde et loin de moi.

Je sursautai lorsqu'elle se mit à courir le long du trottoir. La peine ressentie m'arracha un gémissement que je dus contenir pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende. Elle ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais et c'était tout simplement difficile à encaisser voire même impossible.

Elle courut sur quelques mètres et même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu quitter sa silhouette des yeux. Elle finit par s'arrêter net au milieu de la rue pour se retourner à nouveau afin d'observer la maison. Je retins ma respiration malgré moi.

Allait-elle faire demi-tour ?

Un élan d'espoir envahit soudain mes veines, poison délicieux à double tranchant qui circulait en moi. Soit il me tuait, soit il me ramenait à la vie.

La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir et lorsqu'Alice fit demi-tour je sus immédiatement que jamais je ne pourrai la laisser partir, que je voudrais toujours l'avoir à mes côtés.

Elle souriait tout en sautillant gaiement le long du chemin qu'elle venait de parcourir quelques secondes plus tôt. Mon cœur fit des bonds de joie, se remettant à battre délicieusement tandis que l'espoir d'un nous finissait de circuler dans tout mon corps.

Un sourire niais s'accrocha à mon visage et je ne doutais pas de le garder tant qu'elle serait à mes côtés. L'air si longtemps retenu dans mes poumons s'extirpa bruyamment tandis qu'elle avançait dans l'allée.

Elle se stoppa un instant pour ramasser des marguerites et rejoignit la maison en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Je pris quelques instants pour analyser la situation. Même si j'étais pressé de la voir, de la prendre dans mes bras et d'enfin poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, je n'étais pas à l'abri qu'elle change d'avis alors je restais là, patientant un je ne sais quoi qui ne vint jamais.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque je franchis le seuil de la porte. Une délicieuse odeur se faufila dans mes narines et je fermai les yeux en entendant Alice siffloter de la cuisine.

Je marchai à une vitesse raisonnable bien que j'avais l'impression que tout se passait comme au ralenti. Mes sens étaient décuplés, comme si j'étais en plein rêve éveillé.

La réalité me tomba dessus au moment où je passais la porte de la cuisine. Elle était là. Elle était restée en toute connaissance de cause. Elle connaissait ma vie, elle était d'ailleurs bien placée pour savoir que je n'étais pas blanc comme neige mais même en le sachant, elle était toujours là. Et elle avait eu le choix. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée cauchemardesque et nerveusement éprouvante, je ressentais le soulagement de l'avoir laissée décider seule de son sort.

\- Tu es restée… fut tout ce que je parvins à dire. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu de faire en tout premier lieu mais la voir là, à s'affairer en cuisine alors que c'était une des choses pour lesquelles elle n'avait aucun talent, me fit perdre tous mes moyens.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je parte ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je lui souris et me rapprochai d'elle. La chaleur émanant de son corps, combinée à mon envie insatisfaite d'elle depuis des semaines étaient dures à supporter mais je ne voulais pas la prendre sauvagement comme j'aurais fait avec n'importe quelle fille. Non, elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille et je voulais lui faire ressentir tout ca. Elle avait été tellement délaissée et bafouée dans sa vie par sa famille que je voulais lui faire oublier tout cela en lui montrant qu'elle comptait pour moi. En lui prouvant qu'elle était importante à mes yeux si ce n'est tout.

J'étais tout près d'elle mais les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient me semblaient insurmontable. Là encore la peur d'être rejeté ou de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes ou tout simplement de ne pas être assez bien pour elle se faisait sentir. Il y avait aussi la peur de ne pas parvenir à la rendre heureuse. Jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner si je ne réussissais pas à la rendre heureuse.

\- Tu voulais que je parte? Répéta-t-elle devant mon mutisme. Les sanglots étreignirent sa gorge et je m'en voulus derechef de lui faire subir ça.

\- Non! m'empressai-je de dire en levant la main pour caresser sa joue.

Un merveilleux sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir en attente de réponses.

\- Tu as fait exprès de partir en laissant la porte ouverte?

\- Oui... soufflai-je.

Quand je disais qu'elle était intelligente.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'avais besoin de savoir...

\- Mais savoir quoi?

On y était. C'était le moment de lui avouer mais j'avais toujours l'impression que lui parler de ce que je ressentais pour elle, lui dire mes sentiments à haute voix la ferait fuir sans se retourner. Et puis je n'avais jamais été doué pour les grandes déclarations. J'étais un gars d'action, j'agissais et réfléchissais ensuite.

\- Savoir si tu resterais de ton plein gré... avouai-je timidement en baissant la tête.

Elle soupira et réduisit la faible distance qui nous séparait pour se précipiter dans mes bras que je resserrai autour de ses frêles épaules. Elle inspira de soulagement tout en resserrant son étreinte, m'étouffant presque tellement elle y mettait de la force. Je posai mon menton sur sa tête et fermai les yeux.

\- Où voulais-tu que j'aille? Je n'ai plus que toi maintenant... soupira-t-elle finalement.

Mon coeur se gonfla de bonheur à ses mots. Je n'eus pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour la soulever et l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. J'entendis un hoquet de stupeur mais elle ne protesta pas. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, je m'installai entre ses jambes et nous étions tous deux face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle m'observait intensément dans l'attente de ce que j'allais faire ou non par la suite tandis que je la jaugeais du regard afin de savoir si oui ou non je pouvais continuer à agir comme j'en rêvais depuis des semaines.

Mon nez frôla délicatement le sien et elle ferma les yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'elle passait le bout de sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres. Sans que j'y fasse réellement attention, ma langue imita la sienne dans un même mouvement. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire lorsqu'enfin je les posai sur les siennes. Elles étaient fines et douces, chaudes aussi. J'avais toujours trouvé que son odeur était envoûtante mais maintenant que ma langue tournoyait avec la sienne, j'étais totalement envahi par son parfum de miel et de rosée. Elle sentait la fraîcheur du matin et jamais rien n'égalerait cette odeur. Je savais que les autres femmes me sembleraient toujours trop fades ou insipides en comparaison d'Alice.

Elle pencha la tête et ses mains agrippèrent l'arrière de ma nuque pour m'inciter à approfondir les choses. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent et je la sentis sourire tout contre ma bouche avant que ses dents n'emprisonnent délicieusement ma lèvre inférieure. Je gémis lorsqu'elle se mit à la mordiller délicatement.

Mes mains se posèrent tout d'abord sur ses genoux puis, en prenant mon temps, je remontai lentement le long de sa cuisse. Je me délectais des moindres réactions de son corps. Chacun de ses couinements me rendaient fous. Chacun de ses frissons me faisaient perdre la tête. Chacun de ses gémissements me rendaient plus fort.

Ses mains parcouraient mon dos, s'aventurant parfois plus bas, mais quand elle passa ses petites mains sur mon ventre, celui-ci se contracta instinctivement, et je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui envahit la pièce, la faisant sourire encore plus. Et juste comme ça, elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise alors que je jouais avec ses mamelons, m'amusant à passer mes pouces dessus pour les faire durcir.

Mais très vite le jeu me lassa et j'eus besoin de sentir plus que ces petits bouts de chair. Alors j'enlevai le pull d'Alice, un de ceux qui mettaient sa jolie poitrine en valeur, et ma bouche fut irrémédiablement attirée par ses magnifiques seins blancs, rehaussés d'un petit soutien-gorge rouge que je me souvenais avoir acheté à sa demande mais qui était mille fois mieux sur elle que sur le mannequin d'Internet. Alice agrippa mes cheveux, et alors que j'avais peur qu'elle me repousse, elle fit pression, me suppliant silencieusement. Ses halètements alors que je tétais, mordillais ou léchait simplement sa peau tendre était une délicieuse musique à mes oreilles. Pour la millième fois peut-être depuis quelques heures, je me félicitais de mon idée de lui laisser le choix, qui m'avait permis de laisser mon amour s'exprimer.

Les mains de la délicieuse jeune fille que je tenais dans mes bras délaissèrent mes cheveux et me retira ma chemise. J'en profitai pour enlever le soutien-gorge et l'allongeai sur le plan de travail. Je la vis frissonner et m'en inquiétai aussitôt.

-Tu as froid ? m'enquis-je.

En temps normal, j'aurais pris ce que je désirais : j'aurais peloté les seins de la fille et l'aurais couché sans état d'âme sur le plan de travail, aurais remonté sa jupe (je choisissais toujours des filles portant des jupes, ce qui me permettait d'accéder facilement à l'endroit que je voulais atteindre). Mais là, je voulais prendre mon temps, je voulais la caresser, la goûter, sentir le parfum de sa peau et la sentir autour de moi.

-Non, ça va, me dit-elle tranquillement en me regardant intensément.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, me penchai sur elle et l'embrassai langoureusement, prenant soin de me coller à elle. Elle ne pouvait que sentir mon envie, que dis-je, mon besoin d'elle, et même si je voulais la prendre sauvagement pour me soulager, je faisais tout pour que cela soit différent d'une baise. Heureusement pour moi, elle fut réceptive et se frotta sans honte à moi, créant une friction aussi délicieuse que frustrante.

Quand nous fûmes à court d'oxygène, je quittai ses lèvres et suçotai son cou avant de le lécher, créant une magnifique marque, la marquant comme mienne. Je relevai le regard, et ce que j'y vis faillit briser toutes mes résolutions d'y aller doucement. Ses yeux brillaient, et une larme s'échappa. Je la recueillis du doigt, doigt qu'elle prit dans sa bouche et qu'elle aspira, jouant de sa langue.

-Holy shit ! soupirai-je en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle consentit à relâcher mon doigt, un sourire coquin avait pris place sur ses lèvres, et je dus combattre mon envie d'arracher ses vêtements sur-le-champ. A la place, je laissai ma langue courir entre ses seins pour descendre de plus en plus bas, vers un lieu que je tenais à découvrir. Tout en progressant vers le bas, mes mains retiraient lentement le jean moulant d'Alice après l'avoir dégrafé, dévoilant peu à peu ses fines jambes. Elle me regardait faire, ses doigts grattant mon cuir chevelu tant et si bien que j'aurais pu en ronronner.

Lorsque son pantalon fut enlevé, je le lançai à travers la pièce avant de me jeter sur la peau tendre de son ventre. J'embrassai et léchai cette partie qui semblait si sensible à en croire ses petits soupirs d'extases. Ma langue traçait des lignes imaginaires sur son corps, allant de son nombril à son aine. Lorsque j'arrivai tout contre son intimité, sa prise sur mes cheveux se resserra tandis qu'elle se cambrait pour s'offrir à moi, plaquant mon nez contre sa fine ligne de poils. J'inspirai longuement et ma langue s'aventura timidement entre ses plis. Si Alice sentait et goûtait très bon, son intimité se révélait être un aperçu du paradis à mon avis.

Elle couina lorsque le bout de ma langue s'infiltra plus en profondeur, contournant volontairement sa partie la plus sensible pour en faire le tour. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, ma bouche se posa sur son clitoris volontairement délaissé pour l'aspirer entre mes lèvres avant de le suçoter. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais exactement, n'ayant pas pour habitude de m'occuper de mes partenaires précédentes, mais à l'entendre haleter et à la sentir contracter ses muscles des jambes à chaque passage de ma langue, je sus que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

Je lâchai son clitoris afin de continuer mon jeu de langue plus bas. Mes mains agrippèrent le haut de ses cuisses afin de pouvoir les lui écarter tout en la soulevant légèrement. J'eus un accès direct à son antre et je m'enquis de la pénétrer de ma langue. Ses parois m'enserrèrent doucement, m'envoyant par salves ses sucs que je m'empressai d'avaler et de déguster. Les jambes d'Alice commencèrent à trembler, je renforçai ma prise sur le haut de ses cuisses. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses halètements se firent plus saccadés et plus bruyants, annonçant sa fin proche. Ma langue se fit plus ferme et aventureuse, explorant et appuyant tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. Son clitoris se gonfla et devint plus rose encore et son plaisir finit par exploser dans ma bouche. Tout son corps se tendit nerveusement pour finir par se détendre lorsque mon nom s'échappa en un murmure de ses douces lèvres.

Je relevai la tête, m'abreuvant de la vision enchanteresse de ma déesse les cheveux en pétard, les joues rosies et la respiration haletante. Elle était si belle et désirable ainsi, allongée sur le plan de travail, totalement nue et offerte, son ventre se soulevant frénétiquement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Moi, j'étais debout entre ses jambes écartées, sa peau luisante de sueur était un appel à la luxure et je me demandai comment j'avais pu tenir tout ce temps passé avec elle sans la posséder ou la faire mienne.

Du bout de mes doigts, je traçai un passage imaginaire sur sa peau douce allant de la naissance de son cou jusqu'au creux de ses hanches. Des frissons parcoururent son corps tout du long de mon chemin, accentués par de légers gémissements sortant de sa bouche. Je décidai de passer à l'étape suivante, et je laissai à regret sa peau pour enlever le reste de mes vêtements, superflus pour mon propre bien et le sien. Elle commença à se relever mais je fus le plus rapide, et je me jetai sur elle, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, reprenant ma place entre ses jambes. Mon érection était douloureuse, et je devais vraiment me faire violence pour ne pas m'enfoncer en elle comme une bête. Ça viendrait, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, je voulais que ce soit différent.

Je passai un doigt sur sa fente, m'assurant qu'elle était prête, et la pénétrai, doucement d'abord, puis violemment jusqu'à la garde. Elle glapit lorsque je butai au fond d'elle.

-Riley ! gémit-elle en entourant ma taille de ses jambes.

\- Alice! m'exclamai-je en retour. C'est tellement bon!

Seul un soupir me répondit. Ses jambes qui m'encerclaient se contractèrent pour m'imposer un rythme soutenu. J'allais et venais en elle avec force et détermination, me délectant de chaque secondes. J'étais si bien que j'aurais voulu arrêter le temps. Elle était si étroite et si humide que je me retenais de venir en elle après seulement quelques minutes de pur bonheur. Je voulais l'emmener de nouveau vers l'extase et je voulais jouir tout en sentant ses parois m'emprisonner.

Je la soulevai délicatement, et, sans pour autant sortir d'elle, je la pris dans mes bras pour la porter à l'étage. Elle était tellement légère et frêle que cela ne me posa aucun problème sauf lorsqu'en plein milieu des escaliers, elle se mit à se dandiner sur moi. Ses mains étaient agrippées à mes épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau sensible tandis qu'à l'aide de ses pieds, elle montait et descendait sur ma verge au bord de l'explosion.

Je dus m'arrêter en chemin et la plaquer contre le mur car les sensations étaient tellement fortes que je ne parvenais plus à avancer. Sa tête cogna contre le mur et je vis la grimace qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un "aïe!". Je me stoppai net.

\- Excuse-moi Alice! me confondis-je en excuse tout en portant la main à l'endroit où je l'avais cognée.

\- Dieu Riley continue sinon il va te falloir plus que des excuses pour te faire pardonner! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je me mis à rire et elle soupira de frustration avant d'attraper ma tête pour m'obliger à me coller à ses lèvres. Mon rire s'étouffa dans sa bouche lorsque sa langue se mit à danser autour de la mienne. Nos soupirs se mélangèrent, au même rythme que nos respirations, nos langues et nos corps. Je repris mes mouvements en elle après avoir finalement réussi à arpenter les dernières marches de l'escalier. Cette fois, lorsque je la plaquai contre le mur jouxtant la porte de ma chambre, inutile d'y aller, je savais que le temps nous était compté et que nous n'y parviendrions jamais, je pris soin d'y aller doucement.

A l'aide de ses jambes autour de ma taille et en s'appuyant contre le mur et sur mes épaules, elle bougeait dans la même cadence que mes coups de rein, me permettant d'aller buter toujours plus loin et plus fort au fond d'elle. Nous étions épuisés, nous laissant submerger par nos désirs, plus rien n'était calculé, nos va-et-vient étaient comme désespérés et aléatoires, plus aucun rythme n'était respecté. Notre instinct prit le pas et nous n'étions plus Alice et Riley, nous étions un seul et unique être, une seule et même entité. Nous fusionnâmes à cet instant, chacune de nos têtes dans le cou de l'autre, ses mains se crispèrent sur mes épaules, me griffant sous la force de son orgasme. Les miennes agrippèrent ses petites fesses avec autant de force que fut ma libération et je ne doutais pas qu'elle en aurait des marques mais rien ne m'avait préparé à vivre un tel moment de félicité. Lorsque ses parois palpitèrent avec force pour ne plus me relâcher pendant plusieurs secondes, je me déversais en elle. Elle hurla lorsque je la remplis tandis que je profitai qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière pour aller mordre son cou afin de m'empêcher de crier sauvagement à mon tour.

La douleur lui donna un spasme qui se répercuta directement sur son intimité qui se resserra sans fin autour de mon membre. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler et je dus rassembler toutes mes maigres forces pour nous porter jusqu'à mon lit dans lequel je m'écroulai littéralement sur elle en essayant de ne pas trop lui peser dessus.

Je l'embrassai à perdre haleine, nos respirations toujours erratiques et nos soupirs d'extases résonnèrent autour de nous. Lentement, je me couchais sur le côté et l'entraînais dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse. Elle se pelotonna tout contre moi et expira d'aise avant de probablement s'endormir tout comme moi.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je le sus car la chambre était désormais plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, je fus réveillé par une sensation qui me vrilla l'estomac. Quelque chose allait se passer, je le sentais. En ouvrant les yeux, rien n'avait changé mais à l'extérieur je devinais une activité toute autre. Des chuchotements, des murmures, des messes basses parvenaient du dehors par la fenêtre. Au loin j'entendis les sirènes annonciatrices de mauvaises nouvelles.

Je savais qu'elles venaient pour moi. Cette sensation qui me creusait le ventre ne m'en laissait aucun doute. Je resserrais ma prise autour du petit corps d'Alice, inspirant une dernière fois son odeur mélangée à la mienne et au sexe, elle sentait la luxure à plein nez. J'embrassais le creux de son cou et elle frissonna tout en se recroquevillant plus dans mes bras.

\- Je t'aime Alice, dis-je sérieusement tout contre son oreille. Ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Ne me laisse pas... marmonna-t-elle toujours endormie comme si elle avait deviné mes intentions.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle assiste à ce qui allait suivre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit, menottes aux poignets lorsqu'ils m'emmèneraient loin d'elle. Aussi, je sortis délicatement du lit, j'enfilai à la hâte un jogging et un vieux t-shirt qui traînait là avant de descendre les escaliers.

Je ne me retournai pas avant d'arriver en bas. Si je la regardais une dernière fois, je n'aurais plus la force de la laisser. Je m'agenouillais en bas des marches, passais mes doigts croisés derrière ma nuque et j'attendis en fermant les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en un fracas assourdissant et je fus plaqué au sol avec force par plusieurs hommes en même temps. Tout se passa tellement vite qu'en un rien de temps je fus mis debout et on me traînait pieds nus dans l'allée.

\- Riley! entendis-je Alice hurler de désespoir tandis que je fermai les yeux pour retenir mes larmes.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça, je voulais qu'elle se souvienne de moi l'emmenant au plaisir suprême et pas comme un vulgaire kidnappeur menotté et forcé à avancer vers une camionnette de Police.

\- Riley! hurla-t-elle de nouveau mais son ton était tellement déchirant que j'eus l'impression de n'entendre qu'elle. Comme si le silence s'était fait autour de nous. Seule sa voix parvenait encore à mes oreilles, comme une longue plainte agonisante qui m'arracha le coeur et me tourneboula les trippes.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids et les deux policiers m'escortant finirent par me porter.

Sur les bords du trottoir, je reconnus, pour les avoir déjà vu en photo au journal télévisé, les parents d'Alice qui pleuraient de joie dans les bras l'un de l'autre en voyant que leur fille était bel et bien vivante. J'en fus heureux pour elle de voir que finalement ils se préoccupaient de son état, de réaliser qu'ils n'avaient jamais laissé tomber leurs recherches et que s'ils n'avaient pas payé la rançon, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils se moquaient de ce qui lui était arrivé.

J'entendais les hurlements de douleur d'Alice répétant inlassablement mon nom ainsi que ses sanglots derrière moi et je fus incapable de retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Elles s'écoulèrent en silence le long de mes joues pour finir leur course sur le col de mon t-shirt.

Les policiers m'incitèrent à monter à l'arrière de la fourgonnette et je risquai un regard vers l'entrée de la maison. Deux policiers retenaient Alice qui se débattait, déversant toute sa rage et sa haine sur eux pour venir me rejoindre. Elle hurlait à la mort, leur criant de la libérer, les exhortant de la lâcher mais rien n'y fit si bien que lorsque son regard croisa le mien, elle se calma instantanément et cessa de lutter.

Nos yeux ne se quittèrent pas, nous passions tout notre amour et nos sentiments communs dans notre regard. Elle me sourit et j'oubliai tout le reste, il n'existait plus qu'elle et moi et notre amour. Je pus lire un "je t'aimerai toujours" qu'elle me lança du bout des lèvres avant que les portes de la fourgonnette se referment.

Lorsque je fus dans le noir, autant dans cette camionnette que dans mon coeur, je me promis de tout faire pour revoir un jour très proche ce même regard, cette même lueur de bonheur, cette fierté et tout cet amour qui transparaissaient dans ses yeux.


End file.
